Series 5, Episode 1
Series 5, Episode 1 is the first episode of the fifth series of the Scottish television crime drama Shetland. It first aired on 12 February 2019 and is based on the characters and settings as depicted in the Shetland Island series of novels by English author Ann Cleeves. Synopsis A severed hand washes up on a Shetland beach, with further body parts discovered in a holdall that has been dumped at sea. Jimmy and the team begin a complex murder investigation. Plot A jogger finds a human arm washed up on the beach and a farmer discovers a bag with a severed head in it. Jimmy and his team also discover traces of cocaine in the bag. A Nigerian woman, after seeing the news report on TV, goes to the police and says that she is the estranged mother of the victim and that his name is Daniel Ugara. While examining Daniel's remains, Cora discovers traces of lye on the severed arm. Jimmy investigates a metal processing plant because they have made a recent purchase of lye, and speaks to the owner and her two sons. Tosh, still recovering from her trauma, meets a girlfriend for drinks and meets Donnie who seems interested in Tosh, but she declines an offer for a drink with him and goes home. The investigators locate Daniel's belongings and discover an email that has a video of a young girl begging him for help so that she is not killed. The girl is Daniel's sister Zezi, and he had come to Shetland to find her. Jimmy's team investigates Daniel's activities which leading them to a fish processing plant and a fishing boat. Jimmy notices the son of the owner of the metal processing plant visiting the trailer where two "Away Day" girls live. He speaks with them to discover that Daniel had been there recently looking for his sister. As Jimmy is leaving, a van forces his car off the road, and he is slightly injured but was not able to identify who was driving. Arriving home, Jimmy finds Duncan there with his bags and some belongings. His wife has left him and is selling their house so he asks Jimmy if he can stay in Cassie's room until her summer break from university. And later, one of Jimmy's friends, Alice, who is worried about Jimmy's frame of mind about living alone, pays him a visit and gives him a book about dealing with loneliness and she tells him that he has to eat his ice cream before it melts. As Jimmy and his team search for more clues to discover what happened to Daniel, they review the video of Zezi and Jimmy notices some music in the background that he has heard before - at a local hotel. They search the hotel and find evidence of human trafficking and realize that what happened to Daniel is not just about drugs. Cast *Douglas Henshall as DI Jimmy Perez *Alison O'Donnell as DC Alison 'Tosh' MacIntosh *Erin Armstrong as Cassie Perez *Steven Robertson as PC Sandy Wilson *Mark Bonnar as Duncan Hunter *Lewis Howden as Sgt. Billy McCabe *Anne Kidd as Dr. Cora McLean *Julie Graham as Rhona Kelly *Ayanda Bhebe as Daniel Ugara *Lorn Macdonald as Jamie Hayes *Owen Whitelaw as Prentice Hayes *Tracy Wiles as Carla Hayes *Isabelle Joss as Catrina *Conor McCarry as PC Alex Grant *Robin Laing as Gavin Laird *Catherine Walker as Alice Brooks *Derek Riddell as Chris Brooks *Rakie Ayola as Olivia Lennox *Ryan Fletcher as Calum Dunwoody *Meghan Tyler as Mags *John Kazek as Paul Kiernan / Aaron McGuire *Frances Mayli McCann as Niki *Angus Miller as Donnie *Emma Mullen as Rosie *Olivia Barrowclough as Trish *Titana Muthui as Zezi Ugara Galleries Supporting Cast Daniel-ugara.jpg|Daniel Ugara Jamie-hayes.jpg|Jamie Hayes Prentice-hayes.jpg|Prentice Hayes Carla-hayes.jpg|Carla Hayes Catrina-S05E01.jpg|Catrina Alex-grant.jpg|PC Alex Grant Gavin-laird.jpg|Gavin Laird Alice-brooks.jpg|Alice Brooks Chris-brooks.jpg|Chris Brooks Olivia-lennox.jpg|Olivia Lennox Calum-dunwoody.jpg|Calum Dunwoody Mags-S05E01.jpg|Mags Paul-kiernan.jpg|Paul Kiernan Donnie-S05E01.jpg|Donnie Rosie-S05E01.jpg|Rosie Trish-S05E01.jpg|Trish Zezi-S05E01.jpg|Zezi Ugara Episode Images S05E01-02.jpg S05E01-03.jpg S05E01-04.jpg S05E01-05.jpg S05E01-06.jpg S05E01-07.jpg S05E01-08.jpg Notes Category:Series 5 Episodes